


医务室斗殴

by HelenaGogh



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaGogh/pseuds/HelenaGogh
Summary: 打着打着就上手术台了
Relationships: Ironhide & Ratchet, Ironhide/Ratchet
Kudos: 6





	医务室斗殴

“等到我把你的发声器卸下来，你就说不出那么多废话了，疚护车！”  
铁皮狠狠将疚护车的头雕按在手术台上，手掌死死压着医生的侧脸，白色的头雕在手术台上磨蹭刮划发出刺耳的响声。医生闷哼着挣扎，双手被反剪在背后被身上黑色涂漆的武器专家牢牢钳制，双腿也被压制住无法动弹。  
“你不是唯一一个知道怎么拆下发声器的家伙。”铁皮恶狠狠的在身下医官的音频接收器旁边低语，他的脸颊上还有一道正缓缓滴着能量液的伤口——毫无疑问是刚才两人斗殴时疚护车用手术刀留下的。

不久前欺扯人医务室里爆发了一场剧烈的争吵，一向鲜少有人到访的门外走廊此时多出来不少探头探脑偷听八卦的脑袋，谁不好奇这对老夫老妻又在作何动作。结果最后无一不被逐渐响起的打斗声吓退，谁敢乱动？

双方都有不同程度挂彩，铁皮的一条小腿上有一道狰狞的伤痕——电锯留下的，还在淌着能量液。疚护车更惨一些，不善动武的医疗单位身上四处都是凹痕和伤口，嘴角淌着能量液。两个欺扯人高层的斗殴在最后逐渐变得下流，在疚护车抬腿踢向铁皮的前挡板时他意料之外的被扳住了膝盖，狠狠一扭，后勤单位惨叫一声瘫倒在手术台上。副官随即迅速的卸下了疚护车的后挡板，并在他破口大骂暴言一连串下流的辱骂时眼疾手快的将那两条灵活的手臂反剪按住。

“哈——所以你现在准备来这种了，嗯？”疚护车喘着粗气，嘴角狞笑着上扬，后挡板被扯下露出的接口不断在冷空气中一张一合翕动着。疚护车丝毫不掩饰他的兴奋，暧昧的用舌头舔过手术台上自己留下的能量液，在压制下摇晃着底盘向铁皮抬起。接口外叶片一张一合，里面点亮的节点和润滑液若隐若现。  
“来啊，有胆的话。”他挑衅的笑起来。  
“渣的！”铁皮大声咒骂了一句，划开前挡板就向医官压下去。忽然他的双臂被两个支架狠狠的钳制住，脖颈也被扣住，铁皮还没来得及发出惊呼就被吊在了半空中，半充能的输出管可怜兮兮的吊在了空中。  
疚护车慢慢的坐直身子，活动了一下被禁锢了太久的手腕，对着上面的铁皮露出一个恶劣的笑容。“你忘了？我掌控这个房间的所有。”  
“你这个欠回炉的废铁！”铁皮破口大骂。  
疚护车爽朗的大笑出声。他眨着红色的光学镜歪头看向铁皮，“你不就是想拆嘛，我给你看。”

疚护车分开双腿半倚在调整了角度的手术台上，让他淌出了汁水的接口正对着铁皮从上方投下来火热的视线。医生一只手分开饱满的保护叶片，食指和中指掐揉着鼓胀起来的外置节点，麻酥的快感让他不由自主的仰起头战栗。他将另一只手伸向旁边桌子上放着的一个盒子，从里面拿出了一个连着电线的小巧的椭球状物，打开开关，小东西震颤起来，医官修长的手指将它缓缓压进了接口。跳蛋尽职尽责的按压过接口内的敏感节点，贴着那些电子神经丛震颤。疚护车的身体诚实的反映着快感，他仰着泛红发热的面甲扭动腰肢，高声的发出淫荡甜腻的呻吟。一只手在下身翻搅着接口揉捏外置节点，另一只手按压搅弄着舌头，电解液和润滑液分别从两个小口中流淌下来，洒落在胸窗和手术台上。  
“哈啊……铁皮……嗯……好看吗？”疚护车咯咯的笑着，一边喘息着扭动身体用手用力磨蹭着接口，夹紧内壁含住那颗跳蛋获得更多的快感，耸动的金属软膜一寸寸将跳蛋往里面吞，医官舒服的叫着弓起腰身，眼神迷离歪着头看向另一侧，从口中离开的手打开前挡板沾上下身横流的油液握着输出管上下撸动起来。  
铁皮看得喉咙发干，下体早就高高的挺立了起来，他用力的吞咽电解液，手臂拉扯了几下固定的支架，只有轻微的哐当声。  
“嗯呃……别费劲了哈……”疚护车在颤抖中欢愉的冲着铁皮笑起来，“你挣不开的……嗯……”  
铁皮的光学镜亮度几乎达到顶峰，他看着下面活色生香的场景而自己却被困住，仿佛电路都要被熔毁。绿白色的首席医官在快感里沉沦着，小腿开始不自觉的踢蹬蹭着手术台的表面，显然是快要到顶了。铁皮的脑模块里几乎被性欲和愤怒、妒忌占满，忽然他发现了手腕上支架的一个锁孔。

疚护车在快感中左右摆动着头雕，呻吟逐渐变得高亢，机体蜷缩起又展开，手上的动作变得胡乱而毫无章法，他陷入性快感的沼泽中无法脱身以致于那轻微的咔哒声响起时也没有注意到，只是不断的用力给下身更多刺激，终于他颤抖着高声大叫起来，在光学镜一片白色的噪点中过载了。

放松下来的医生短暂的下线了光学镜，忽然身边浮现出一个熟悉的磁场，透着危险的气息。疚护车猛地睁开光学镜，却被按进了一个深吻，随即身体再次被压制住，右手被扣在一旁，湿润柔软的接口瞬间滚烫粗硬的输出管贯穿，还在工作着的跳蛋猛地撞上了能源镜。  
“——！！！”  
疚护车猛地弓起身子，双手在身上的机体肩膀上抓出可怕的划痕，洁白的大腿用力的夹上铁皮的腰。铁皮一只手用力的捏住身下挣扎扭动的医官大腿根向旁边拉开，俯身狠狠的冲刺抽插，大开大合的撞击好像要把疚护车拆进手术台里。首席医官绷紧了机体蜷缩着颤抖，刚刚经历了一次过载的身体敏感无比，此刻身下凶狠的操弄带来汹涌的快感几乎要让他脑模块熔毁。呻吟和呜咽全部被封闭在口腔中变成带着哭腔的呜呜哼唧声，铁皮一边在下方疯狂的侵略同时也没忘记在上方的唇齿之战中攻城略地，恶意的咬破疚护车的下唇，舌尖裹挟着能量液搅和起电解液舔弄刮过口腔里每一寸敏感元件，激起身下机体更多的颤抖和呜咽，没法吞咽的电解液从医生的嘴角流下。  
疚护车感觉快要被身下一浪高过一浪的快感逼疯了，跳蛋被按在能源镜上贴着不停颤动，随着每一次迅猛有力的撞击压得更紧，理智几乎被击打得粉碎。片刻后铁皮终于松开身下医官的嘴，他擦了擦嘴角直起上半身，猩红的光学镜闪着狠厉的光芒。他满意的注视着医生写满了淫欲和愉悦的通红面甲，粗糙的大手抚上去，拇指并不算温柔的擦掉了嘴角那些电解液，医生涣散着光学镜顺从乖巧的伸出舌尖舔上铁皮的拇指，仿佛一只欲求不满的发情涡轮狐狸在浪荡的求欢。  
这可真他渣的诱人。武器专家觉得自己的输出管又胀大了几分，但是他却忍耐着暂停了动作，沉浸在温热柔软的包裹之中。  
铁皮喘着粗气冷笑几声，“原来你这么想要吗？真没想到你还真的是个这么淫荡的婊子。”  
“别……他渣的废话……哈啊……”短暂的停歇让疚护车寻回了一点理智，努力的在啊啊的呻吟喘息中平稳下来找回说话的节奏，强压下内部的空虚瘙痒感，扭动了几下腰肢，不怀好意的笑起来看向铁皮。“怎么停下了？你是不行了吗？”  
铁皮面色一沉，他伸手拿过一个小开关——疚护车顿时面色大变。武器专家狞笑起来， “这才刚开始，亲爱的医生。”  
没等疚护车骂出什么，铁皮立刻将那个开关的档位调到了最大，疚护车登时哭喊了一声绷紧了机体后仰起身体剧烈颤抖。铁皮将那两条不停踢蹬的腿架在自己肩上，再次俯下身抓紧身下人的腰部一次比一次更用力的向接口深处的柔软撞击。  
疚护车大声的哭喊起来，双腿无法自控的颤抖夹紧，双手抱紧了铁皮的脖颈，清洗液蒙住了光学镜的表面。  
“渣的——哈啊啊！铁——呃唔！停——呃嗯——咳……慢……慢点哈啊……我……嗯呃——不行——啊啊！”  
“我还想起有的时候我们的领袖也会来这里视察你的工作……嗯……你也和他这么玩吗？告诉我，阿疚……哈…我做的怎么样？嗯……再叫的大声一点！怎么，刚才自己玩就把力气用完了？！”  
“你他——啊啊……流水咳啊……闭嘴！嗯哼……你……哈啊啊……我……呃啊……快嗯……”  
疚护车光学镜翻着白，接口无规律的收缩着咬紧，润滑液随着每一次两人胯部的相撞喷溅出来洒在他们的大腿上。他的声音变得愈发高亢而美妙，颈部的管线展现出一个优美的弧度，铁皮俯下身像交媾的野兽那样咬住爱人的脖颈，常年把握各种武器的手握住了医生翘起来颤颤的溢出前液的输出管上下撸动，恶趣味的将拇指擦过上端的小孔，然后在疚护车将要过载的尖叫声中堵住那个小口阻断了过载。  
医生撑不住了，抽抽搭搭的求饶，接口里面饱胀又充实的，一次次有力的碾过敏感点让他震颤不已，能源镜经受的一次次撞击和猛烈刺激让他陷入快感的海浪无法自拔。风暴裹挟着他冲上顶峰却又被压下来，无法释放的快感压抑刺激着电路神经让他失去理智的泫泣呻吟，清洗液从面甲两侧流下，头雕胡乱的左右摆动着仿佛濒死一般的挣扎着，双手无力的抠抓铁皮肩臂处的外装甲。  
“我们一起……阿疚……”铁皮的声音变得沙哑低沉，显然也是快要到顶。医官的接口紧致温暖又湿润，随着撞击飞溅的润滑油洒满了两人的双腿和腹甲。欺扯人副官闷哼着再次向内狠狠撞击了几下，放开了摁住医官输出管顶端的手指，狠狠向内一顶撞开了能源镜。疚护车一下子尖叫起来，腰部猛地弓起，光学镜里炸出明亮耀眼的红光，一股交合液喷射在腹部上。铁皮同时将管子扎入医官的次级油箱中，在接口猛烈的绞紧刺激下过载，一大股液体灌入次级油箱。  
疚护车脱力的瘫软着机体，双腿根打着颤，光学镜无神的啊啊呻吟着。铁皮放开他的腿，缓缓将输出管退出，同时拽着电线将那个还在殷勤工作的小跳蛋拉了出来。医生小声的喘息着，接口溢出混合的交合液。  
“满意吗？”铁皮俯下身，两具相似的机体再度贴合在一起，温柔的磨蹭着对方，全然没有方才暴风雨般的癫狂，只剩下温柔旖旎的气息。  
“你做的很棒。”疚护车侧过脸贴在铁皮的面甲上，再次索要了一个深吻。  
“还想要吗？”  
“别做梦，你这会还没充完能。”  
“我看到你的那些小道具了，大夫。”铁皮恶劣的笑着描画出疚护车胸窗的形状，“我们玩点别的如何？”  
“你这个老不正经……”  
“同样的话语原样奉还给你。”


End file.
